


Everyday Days

by Oteruea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic, EVERYONE - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers, assume everyone has b ranked or higher with eachother, assume that Byleth has managed to recruit everyone, every day life, house picked is kept vague, spoilers a-hoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oteruea/pseuds/Oteruea
Summary: Byleth had always been a rolling stone. But suddenly, a new job, a new life and all the food they can eat? How will their  students handle it? A series of drabbles/ficlets about daily life at the monastery.





	Everyday Days

If it had been anyone but Hilda, there would have been a commotion. An angry man rushed at Marianne at the market as the girls were doing the rations shopping.   
  
“Beast!” he screamed as he ran with a clench fist. Marianne flinched. Hilda laid him out flat with a single punch. He flew into the Southern Merchant’s stall and twitched slightly. Hilda called for the knights to take him into custody. Hilda brushed off her hands as the knights ran to them and they dragged the man off.  
  
  
“A delicate flower like me shouldn’t be doing the knights work for them,” she groaned, “Look at this mess.”  
  
Marianne stood there shivering, her hands clutched, eyes shut. Her purchases had dropped to the floor.

“I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, Goddess help me,” muttered Marianne as a prayer. Hilda cast a sideways look at Marianne. She shifted her purchases to her crook of her right hand. With her left hand, she grabbed at Marianne’s right hand.  
  
“Come on Marianne let’s get some tea. Ferdinand can make me some,” she said cheerfully, dragging the other girl with her.Marianne walked rather than having to be dragged along the ground. Marianne kept up her round of prayers even as Hilda got Ferdinand to set up a tea table for them in her room. As Ferdinand set up the chairs, Hilda pushed Marianne towards a chair and sat her down. Hilda pursed her lips and ushered him out.  
  
“Private girl chat,” she said at Ferdinand. He took a look at Marianne and let himself be ushered out. Hilda closed the door and took a seat at the tea table. She took a sip of the tea. Ah. Chamomile. Ferdinand could be rather thoughtful. If she knew Ferdinand, the cookies would match the tea. 

There was a long silence as Hilda drank her tea. Marianne started to tremble.   
  
“So the man said “beast”,” said Hilda, “What a nasty thing to say about a girl? Was he drunk?”  
  
Marianne shook her head slightly.  
  
Hilda tilted her head and urged the plate of cookies to Marianne. “Try one, they’re really very good. Ferdinand’s been getting really into baking lately. Apparently Dorothea said something to him.”  
  
Marianne gave a wan smile and took a cookie. She didn’t bite into it.   
  
“I don’t want to tell Professor about this,” said Marianne quietly, even for her.  
  
“About today? Well… what are you going to do if he comes back?” asked Hilda.  
  
“I’ll just go away. I don’t want to bring trouble,” whispered Marianne.   
  
Hilda pursed her lips and got up. She put her arms protectively around Marianne. Marianne flinched slightly then settled in Hilda’s protective embrace.  
  
“No matter what happens, I’ll protect you. If you want to hide, you can hide with me. If you want me to get rid of him, I will. Golden deers forever.” said Hilda. Marianne gave a little smile and nestled into Hilda’s warmth.  
  
At least here in the monastery, she could forget for a little while that she was nothing more than a beast. 


End file.
